Kola 'Baoth
Kola 'Baoth is a Sangheili Ranger who serves in the Swords of Sanghelios. Biography Covenant service and Great Schism Kola 'Baoth spent most of his life as a warrior within the Covenant's military, serving as a Ranger with distinction. In 2552, 'Baoth began receiving secret communications from his brother, who was serving under Sesa 'Refumee's forces while exploring a Forerunner gas mine orbiting the gas giant Threshold. 'Refumee had encountered Forerunner monitor 343 Guilty Spark and learned that the Covenant religion was a lie. Upon these revelations, 'Refumee and his forces cut off contact with the Covenant, though 'Baoth's brother was able to send out scattered messages to detail newly encountered truths.1 Upon being confronted by these new developments, 'Baoth's faith in the Covenant began to wane. Meanwhile, the Hierarchs learned of 'Refumee's discoveries and dispatched Arbiter Thel 'Vadam to assassinate him. In the following operation, 'Refumee and 'Baoth's brother were both killed by 'Vadam. However, when the Great Schism began shortly after, 'Baoth was quick to turn against the San'Shyuum and joined forces with 'Vadum, who led many Sangheili forces against the Covenant. After the Human-Covenant War came to a close, 'Vadam personally met with 'Baoth and informed him that he was responsible for his brother's death. As a form of restitution, 'Vadam offered him a place as a Ranger in the emerging Swords of Sanghelios, an offer that 'Baoth quickly accepted.1 Operation: FAR STORM In 2555 he joined Usze 'Taham and N'tho 'Sraom on the corvette Mayhem, and participated in Operation: FAR STORM. His main objective was the protection of the Huragok Drifts Randomly. Upon exiting slipspace over the Ark, the Mayhem was soon engaged by multiple armed Retrievers and was overwhelmed. The corvette crashed onto the surface of the Ark and suffered severe damage.2 Zon and the rest of the expedition exited the ship and he informed them of where they were heading. After a while the group were attacked by a pack of blind wolves and a group of chaefka. During the fight Olympia Vale was attacked by one of the animals and her mind started to be controlled by an unknown force which made her walk away with one of the chaefka.3 After learning of her disappearance, the remaining members of the expedition were split up, with one team consisting of N'tho, Luther Mann, Spartan Kodiak, Zon 'Vadum and Kola 'Baoth tasked with heading straight to the Citadel and the other team consisting of Usze 'Taham, Spartan Elias Holt and Henry Lamb tasked with searching for Vale.4 N'tho lead his group and found a mammoth-like creature which, to their surprise, carried them straight to the Citadel.5 Both teams arrived at the Citadel and the hard light bridge leading to the entrance was activated for them. The group made their way through the building and across the bridge leading to the control panel that would deactivate the Array. Upon reaching it Luther Mann deactivated the array and dozens of armigers teleported in front of them.6 The team fought their way back across the bridge but N'tho, Kodiak, Holt and Zon were cut off from the rest and were teleported away.7 Mann, Lamb, Usze, Kola, and Drifts retreated down an elevator shaft and found themselves within the Citadel's inner tunnels and discovered the facility's damaged central power station. While Drifts worked on repairing the station, Lamb and Mann discovered a damaged Aggressor Sentinel, which suddenly attacked Lamb. Usze quickly destroyed the construct, but Lamb soon died from blood loss. While Mann mourned the loss of his friend upon Usze's suggestion, Drifts managed to activate a map of the Ark's inner tunnels, including one that lead to the exit of the Citadel. The four came across a heavy, locked door blocking their path, with the Foundry's control suite on the other side, followed by the Citadel's exit. Usze and Kola managed to lift the door, barely allowing Mann and Drifts to slide through. While the two Sangheili were ambushed by dozens of armigers, Drifts began toying with the Foundry's controls and confirmed Tragic Solitude's presence to Mann. At Mann's request, Drifts worked to take control of the Ark's systems. As Drifts gained control of the Ark's systems and suppressed the monitor 000 Tragic Solitude, he opened the door between them and the two Sangheili; Usze and Kola—having managed to defeat the armigers—hazily entered the Ark's control room, moderately wounded. Both groups met up and exited the Citadel, and they eventually made it back to the Mayhem. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aliens